The disclosure relates to a touch window and a touch device including the same.
Recently, a touch panel, which performs an input function through the touch of an image displayed on a touch device by an input device, such as a stylus pen or a finger, has been applied to various electronic appliances.
The touch panel may be representatively classified into a resistive touch panel and a capacitive touch panel. In the resistive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in resistance according to the connection between electrodes when pressure is applied to the input device. In the capacitive touch panel, the position of the touch point is detected by detecting the variation in capacitance between the electrodes when a finger of the user is touched on the capacitive touch panels. Recently, the capacitive touch panel has been spotlighted in a smaller model when taking into consideration the convenience in a manufacturing scheme and a sensing power.
Meanwhile, a sensing electrode of the touch panel is electrically connected to a wire and the wire is connected to an external circuit so that the touch panel may be driven. In this case, short circuit may occur between the sensing electrode and the wire due to variation in a design or in density. Further, the sensing electrode may not smoothly make electrical connection with the wire due to crack in the sensing electrode so that the characteristics of the sensing electrode may be degraded.